Disappear
by sly the unknown
Summary: Ash brought everyone together, he knew their secrets, then he disappeared. Now the friends he brought together are on a hunt for Ash. They may have told him all of their secrets, but he didnt tell them all of his. Ships: Poke, Contest, Ikari, OldRival, and others.


**Hello, I'm Sly the Unknown, but please call me Sly. This is my first story on fanfiction. Constructive Critisism is fine, but be nice because ****I Can** **block you :). OKAY IM GONNA REVISE THIS CAUSE MY COUSIN MESSED IT UP. I'LL MAKE SURE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON.**

**THANKS TO NANA777 and 0SHADOW PANTHER0 FOR REVIEWING. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own pokemon, only the story **

**On to the story **

**Disappear  
**

**Chapter One: The Boy That Everyone Loved (Never Say Goodbye) **

It was for the best perhaps, that he didn't come back. He had been special, no doubt, maybe a bit dense and he was an idiot, but there was something amazing about Ash Ketchum. Was it they was he made everyone around him happier, the way he was kind to everyone, let girls down easy and still remained friends? No, it was the fact that he brought them together, people with nothing in common and he made it work. Ash Ketchum was loved by almost everyone he met, he kept things from falling apart.

He kept their secrets, he atoned for their sins. Until one day Ash Ketchum forgot to say goodbye and never came back.

_Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye_

Ash Ketchum left that day, he hurried out the door slamming it behind him. He had everything in a black messenger bag; in his pockets was his cell phone that was currently ringing.

"Hello" he said

"Ash where are you" the voice caused Ash to sign in relief, it was just May.

"May, I'll catch up with you guys later" his voice contained no emotion. Good thing to he thought, or else she would know something was up. He quickly hung and was thinking of his friends.

May with the brown hair and pretty sapphire eyes, she was always in a fight or flirting which annoyed Drew to no end. She was the younger sister Ash never had, so he was very overprotective of her.

Then there was Drew, with hair that was an odd shade of green. He would always flick his hair away from his emerald eyes, causing many girls to swoon. Drew would always fight with May and would in the end of each fight give her a red rose, everyone knew he liked May except for May.

Gary had been his best friend since he was in diapers, he had spiky auburn hair and green eyes, and he was probably the biggest flirt ever. Gary was a bro, but him and Gary had been rivals since forever.

Leaf was the object Gary's attention and he could see why with her shiny brown hair and innocent green eyes, she was also a genius. Him, Gary, and Leaf had been a troublesome trio when they were younger. Him and Gary had even fought over who was going to marry Leaf once.

Paul was… Paul, he was cold and silent, it was part of his charm along with his purple hair and eyes. Ash prided himself in knowing he was one of three people, the only people, that could get Paul out of his shell, the other two being Paul's brother and Dawn.

Dawn was bubbly and the exact opposite of Paul. She was the object of many boys' attention, but she had her heart set on Paul. She had big blue eyes and hair to match.

Misty was the last in his little group and in his eyes the most beautiful. She has orange hair that was naturally wavy and her eyes were like the ocean; big, bright, and stunning. Her personality was like the ocean as well, ever changing. One moment she would be calm, then the next angry and that's what he loved about her.

His friends were at the beach, he could imagine the girls all in bikinis, showing off how beautiful they are, May and Drew would be arguing then out of nowhere Drew would pull a rose and offer it to her. Gary would be flirting with Leaf, while she would run away yelling threats and talk about filing a restraining order. Dawn would be bugging Paul to go swim with her and he would just sit in the sand ignoring her until she stomped off. Misty would be in the water waiting for him, so she could pull him under.

They would wait all day for him, too bad he couldn't come, not today.

No, he thought as he neared a warehouse, he wasn't going to be catching up with them. He had business to attend to.

_Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye_

The men were already there, dressed in black, armed with at least two pistols, one AK, grenades, and multiple knives.

He whistled, "you know this is a real nice place you got here, to complete the look i think this place needs a hero to storm in with a gun. So how 'bout you give me a gun let me leave and have me come back at say 6"

His comment must have not been appreciated because one of the men hit him with the butt of his gum bringing him to his knees.

"Do you have what we want" their leader asked, he wore a hood, keeping his face hidden

"So I'm guessing we're not on for 6" he said then got uncharacteristically serious "yes i do, if you keep your end of the bargain."

"Yes, yes chosen one now give it to us"

Ash slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a canister. He threw it towards their leader who caught it with ease.

"Thank you Ash, your cooperation has made this easier for everyone, too bad you known to much, from now on Ash Ketchum is dead" the leader said

"WHAT, this isn't part of the deal and if you don't want to see me at six a simple no would suffice."

"Yes, well you should know better than to trust me" the leader said pulling (and ignoring Ash's comment) back the hood that covered his face.

"Y-You, but there's no way you could have known- who told you" Ash said surprised.

The leader chuckled, "Well Ash if i told you where would the fun be. But our contact was, well you don't need to know that information. Goodbye Ash Ketchum"

The last thing Ash saw was the warehouse being licked by flames and the leader's face before he blacked out.

The leader looked down and smirked, the boy had one last word on his lips, one for his pathetic friends. To bad they weren't as trust worthy as he thought, the leader mused. That one word said a million things that word was _Goodbye._

**Well that was fun. Please review. NOT GOOD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. BUT THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING HEHEHE! BYEEEEEEEE**

**-****Sly **


End file.
